


The Incident

by Lokaal



Series: Suburban Neighbors [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: I Had To, M/M, Modern AU, boys being dorks, gay babies, i have a lot of second hand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaal/pseuds/Lokaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth teeny tiny drabble fics for these two. </p>
<p>A first kiss and the incident that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



When Ezio offered Leonardo to take their dogs for a walk with him, Leonardo thought he may stop breathing. Nervously he agreed, trying to organize his thoughts enough to not seem like an idiot. He had put a lead on Missy, slipped a jacket on and left the house with Ezio. 

Now he and Ezio walked over the field in the park, chatting companionably. Ezio’s laidback nature caused any anxiety Leonardo had to disappear. Missy and Hunter walking erratically as dogs tended to do, constantly being distracted by one thing then another. There weren’t many people around, even though it was late afternoon, but Leonardo did not mind. It just meant Ezio was going to pay attention only to him. 

Abruptly Ezio stopped in his tracks. Leonardo briefly thought he had been boring him, but then a certain smirk spread over Ezio’s face. “You see that bench over there,” Ezio gestured to the side of them, giving Leonardo Hunter’s leash. “Take Hunter for me and go sit. I’ll be back soon.” 

He gave Leonardo no time to say anything else. Stammering an agreement, Leonardo did as instructed. Guiding Hunter proved harder than expected, as the German Sheppard insisted on trying to follow Ezio instead of Leonardo. Eventually they made it to the bench that sat beneath a tree, and Leonardo tied the dogs to the end of it. They roamed as much as they could as he sat there waiting for Ezio to return. When Ezio eventually did return, in his hands he held things which Leonardo did not realize were ice creams until Ezio came closer. 

“Where did you get those?” Leonardo laughed, gladly taking the one Ezio had not already devoured half of. 

“I saw a cart and thought it would be a treat,” Ezio sat beside him, stretching his legs out and leaning back. 

“How much was it? I’ll repay you when we get back to our houses.” 

“It was my treat to you, Leo.” 

Leonardo disliked owing people, but this felt different. He just nodded in acceptance. Once Ezio had finished his ice cream, his arm went over the back of the bench, resting against Leonardo’s shoulders. At first Leonardo thought nothing of it, then he looked over to see Ezio watching him. The ice cream in his hand was forgotten as Ezio’s fingers went beneath Leonardo’s chin and he leaned in. Leonardo was awkward at first then relaxed, feeling Ezio’s other hand move to the back his head. Momentarily oblivious to everything that was not Ezio, Leonardo tried to move his hand to cup Ezio’s cheek. There had been something in his hand, and that something fell. Leonardo broke the kiss as Ezio flinched. Both of them looked down. Leonardo’s partially eaten ice cream had landed right on Ezio crotch, the cone sticking up into the air. Neither of them seemed to know what to do for a few seconds, then Ezio began laughing. 

“I’m so sorry!” Leonardo tried to move the cone, but all of the ice cream fell out. Panicky, he found himself trying to remove the ice cream from Ezio’s groin. Ezio leaned back on the bench, both his arms spread out on the bench’s top. He seemed to be enjoying it a little too much. 

“You know, Leo,” Ezio grinned broadly. “There would have been easier ways to get me out of my pants.” 

Leonardo had never been so embarrassed in his life.


End file.
